


HAPPY NEW YEAR!

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	HAPPY NEW YEAR!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  


****

** “   
Sweet  
  
Alice – you here at the Pits?” Hutch  
bent down to kiss her on the cheek **

****

****

** “Hi guys. How was your Christmas?” Alice  
asked.   
**

****

****

****

****

****

** “We were on duty, as always,” Starsky snorted.  
He put his hand on Alice’s. “And you, schweetheart?”   
**

****

****

**  
**

****

****

** “On duty.” Alice  
made a face.   
**

****

****

****

** “Oh well…” Hutch knew her ambiguous feelings  
about her job, how often had Starsky and he tried to convince her to change her life. So far without success.   
**

****

****

** “You need our help to bust a pushy john, just say it!”  
Starsky rubbed his hands enthusiastically.   
**

****

****

****

** Alice   
  
took a  
deep breath. “No.  I need to get off the streets – and I mean it. If you guys know a job for me…”   
**

****

****

****

**“Mmm,” Hutch mumbled, not convinced  
that Alice meant it seriously.**

 ****

 ****

 ** “This Christmas was the worst I ever had.” Alice looked down and Hutch wasn’t sure if there was a tear on  
her beautiful face.   
**

****

****

** Then Starsky nudged him. “Hutch, I’m sure Huggy  
could use some help here in the Pits.”   
**

****

****

** Hutch looked atAlice  
questioningly. “We could talk to Huggy…”   
**

****

****

** “Guys, that could be the closure of my old life and  
a second chance…” Sweet Alice leaned against Hutch and rested her head on his shoulder   
**

****

****

** “If you’re ready for it,” Starsky said seriously.   
**

****

****

****

** “You bet!” Sweet Alice said, and for the first  
time her smile seemed untroubled.   
**

****

****

** Happy New Year!   
**

****

****

** The end **

****

****

****

****

****

**   
[](id24.html) **

** BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES   
**

**  
**

****

****

**   
[  
   
](id24.html)   
**

****

**  
  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
  
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
